


Moments Together

by guesswhofern



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, WayHaught is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: She calls him the bane of her existence. No one, not even Wynonna herself, believes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Netflix I'm now a fan of Wynonna Earp and here I am with my first Wynonna Earp fic. 
> 
> FYI, it's an AU - College/University fan fiction. No demons, no paranormal stuff, no kipnapping, just boring old fluff.
> 
> Bobo's in it, but he's not the abusive guy he is in the show, so don't worry.

Being an Earp was a blessing and a curse for Wynonna.

There's only one college near Purgatory and every Earp who had the desire to study and not work in Purgatory after High School attended Wooden College.

Her sister Willa decided she wanted to get out of the town and Wynonna joined her two years later.

Wynonna didn't think she'd be quite that famous once she got there. Everyone knew who she was, thanks to her sister Willa who - without Wynonna's knowledge - became the campus's golden girl. Everyone loved and all the girls hated her, because she's in a relationship with grumpy, good looking bad boy Bobo del Rey.

Although Bobo did some stupid stuff when he was younger and he and Wynonna had often had fights, she knows he changed and is now a much better man, thanks to her sister Willa and Bobo's desire to be better than his friends from the trailer park.

She's excited to spend more time with her sister, even though she can't see Waverly that often anymore. Wynonna's enjoying that once she says her name everyone is willing to help her immediately, but hates the attention. She'd rather walk around campus without being recognized every ten feet.

She gets better at not being irritated every time it happens.

Now she's sitting down on the grass and is about to bite into her sandwich, when the bane of her existence appears out of nowhere.

"Hey Earp," Doc Holliday whispers against her ear, his beard scratching against her neck and causing her to shiver slightly. She hopes he doesn't notice.

"What do you want, Doc?"

"Them sandwiches. They're too damn delicious," he tells her and takes the one she was holding out of her hands and takes a bite.

"I thought I told that devil to take you back?"

"You know he can't. Bobo maybe scares half the campus with the way he looks, but I ain't one of the fellas who are afraid of him. Especially after seeing him cuddle your sister on your farm, darling. Where - if I recall - we had a lot of fun.

"Scaring Waverly and Nicole every day and drinking all the booze in the house?"

"Damn right, darling."

"And you're still playing cowboy?" Wynonna asks amused, flipping back his hat.

"People say I'm quite the character, so sure. Don't you think it suits me?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls on his beard and he hisses. "It definitely does, Doc. Now, eat that sandwich and go."

He grins at her and bites into the sandwich, moaning after another bite and her heart speeds up a little.

Although she told him to go, she doesn't say anything when he decides he wants to take a nap using her legs as a pillow.

"You're lucky I don't have any more classes today."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm lucky."

Doc has his hat on his head to cover his face from the sun and after a while Wynonna is stroking his hair without realizing it while listening to music.

"Clearly the bane of my existence," she whispers to herself later after they part ways.

* * *

 "Hey Sis," Waverly says, waving to Wynonna over Skype, "how's college life?"

"Exciting. I'm learning a lot. Willa and I miss you a lot."

"What about Doc?"

"He's annoying," she tells her without thinking.

"He's grumpy and hot, just your type, Sis."

"He's the bane of my existence, Wave."

Wynonna looks up and sees her sister grinning at her from the computer screen.

"What?"

Waverly laughs. "He's anything but the bane of your existence. You want him in your bed and his cowboy clothes lying on your floor."

Wynonna gasps. "WAVE! I do not want Doc Holliday's hot mess of a body anywhere near me."

"I never said anything about a hot mess, Wy," Waverly replies, grinning.

"I-"

"Why thank you, darling," Doc says from the door and saunters over to Wynonna.

"Your body doesn't disappoint, either, darling," he whispers into her ear and squeezes her waist.

Wynonna suppresses a moan and flips off her sister. "You knew he was there."

"Damn right I knew. That's revenge. I can only do so much."

Wynonna Earp laughs and sits down in the chair. "Another chair's over there, John Henry," she teases him with the name no one calls him anymore, "I know you wanna talk to Wave as well."

"That's right, Earp," he tells her and pulls his chair right next to hers.

When he sits down their thighs are touching and he puts his arm around her chair, hat still on his head.

"How's Purgatory, darling? Everything alright?"

Waverly smiles and answers. "Same old, Doc. People come to the bar, talk and drink beer."

"What's about Nicole?"

"She's still the sweetest thing on earth. She's actually coming around later."

"That's good to hear. She scared every time she comes into our house?" Doc asks, laughing and Wynonna can't help but laugh as well.

Waverly snorts and answers with a nod.

Wynonna grins and watches Doc chatting with her little sister like they're best friends which, Wy supposes, they kind of are. He did spend almost every day at the Earp farm when he was home.

She's way too focused on thinking and doesn't realize until Doc pats her hair and smirks at her that she's pressed into Doc more than she was before and that she's leaning her head against his.

"Oh shut up, you perv," Wynonna says, embarrassed. She doesn't move away from him, though, because it's way too comfortable. She keeps talking to her sister, who wears a knowing smile the whole time, for another twenty minutes before saying goodbye.

She stands up and puts on her leather jacket. "Get up, Doc. You rudely interrupted sister time, now you can buy me dinner."

He stands up, cigarette already in his mouth but not lit yet. "Aye, aye, Earp."

* * *

 She's sitting on their family's couch at home in Purgatory when Waverly and Doc enter through the door. "Look who I have found on our land, Sis. Our good, old friend Henry."

Wynonna chuckles and takes the bags he's carrying. "Our good, old friend Henry brought our food, so you should better not call him that again or you'll never see your food again."

Waverly laughs and walks to the kitchen to get plates and silverware and answers them from the hallway, "He loves me way too much to let me starve."

"That's about right, Wave," Doc calls and moves closer to Wynonna and whispers while grinning, "but there's another Earp I love a little bit more."

Wynonna rolls her eyes but smiles, moving closer as well so that their noses are touching. "Only a little? Now that's rude."

He puts his hands on her waist and squeezes. "Shut up, Earp," he tells her and shuts her up by pressing his mouth to hers.

They can't enjoy their moment for long, because they hear Waverly gasping in the entrance to the living room. "Wow, that's something I wasn't prepared for."

Both Doc and Wynonna grin and sit down on the couch. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but we needed to test this out."

"How long?" Waverly asks, grinning.

"Around... two months? I made him buy me dinner after he interrupted our skype call and from then on we just kept on going on dinner dates and it just evolved to something more," she tells her sister, smiling and laying her hand on Doc's thigh.

"All I hear is 'Thank you sister' and 'Yes, Waverly, I'll buy you take out for a month, because you made your sister say I'm hot," she replies, grinning even more.

"Wave, that-" Wynonna starts saying, but is quickly interrupted by Doc.

"- that can be arranged. After all I did go after what I wanted after that skype call. Thank god she didn't hurt me when I kissed her."

"Stop talking and eat, Doc," Wynonna tells him.

Waverly watches them interact and smiles. "I'm so happy for you, guys. Now we're all happy."

Wynonna and Doc look at each other and smile. "That we are."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments (and kudos) so hang around a little longer and tell me what you think.
> 
> Find me on [ tumblr](http://richardsprincessbob.tumblr.com/) and talk to me :)


End file.
